mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LBK10/The 10ROCK Shop
Rule: If you do not respond to your order in a week, it will be canceled. 18tanzc's Order Can get 8 dino fangs? 18tanzc 00:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thats 8 clicks on my gated garden. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want this? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 17:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes,And I clicked! 18tanzc 21:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 22:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order, #2 Can I get 10 streyard's autographs? 18tanzc 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Please put 8 clicks on my space fuel plant module and 2 clicks on my gated garden. P.S are you ever going to send me my 2 pipe and stolen data crystal? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 01:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I have sent them, and I have clicked! 18tanzc 14:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 16:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! 18tanzc's Order #3 Can I get 10 hyptonic frquency machines? 18tanzc 22:00, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 70 clicks put 10 on each club mag and put the rest on both my gardens. Sorry it took so long to fufill this order. You will get 1 Loose spark for the delay. 18:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked! Please send the items now! 18tanzc 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Y You clicked wrong but whatevs. 01:50, November 9, 2010 (UTC) opps! I forgot the garden mods! I'll give the rest right now + Extra! 18tanzc 14:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Done! DO YOU HAVE ANY????????? Can I buy all of your gypsum and pipe for 15 clicks each?(the reason why 15 is because that how many clicks on your pet golem or water bug before It sends 1). PS.Do you have any knights and catapults for 5 clicks each? PSS.Do you have any banners for 2 clicks each? 18tanzc 14:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, all of that stuff is WAY more expensive than that. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 15:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok,how much are you selling for them? 18tanzc 22:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 50 Clicks for pipes/gypsum 15 Clicks for banners 20 Clicks for catapults. 23:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How much for 20 elemental fire and wind? 18tanzc 18:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) 80 Clicks for both. 20:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Customer never responded. BFF? Can I take the BFF module? Tell me the clicks on my talk. Oh, and I'll tell you how long I want to be in it later, I can't decide right now. XD - Hm, okay, I'll take about two days in it and I'll give you around 20 clicks now, instead of spread across today and tomorrow. If you can't take that, I can't make the order. (Doubt I'll be on tomorrow, you see.) Thanks! Oh, and if you want, click here for a little...uh...surprise...for responding on my page...heh heh heh...-- I am so sorry! I forgot to give the clicks! Just tell me where to click and I'll give you my entire day's clicks. (Just put it on my talk page.) I'm really sorry about this...I would have told you sooner, but I couldn't find the place!-- Customer never came back. erty49 order Can I have 10 tires,5 engines,15 space fuel cells? The price is 35 clicks tell me what model to click. Ok? Ok please click my elemental fire 18 times, and my pet wolf module 17 times. Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I ran out of vote but I gave your elm fire 10 clicks I will give you more tommorow ok? sorry. Oh I used my other account and gave you the rest of the clicks. Ok I will send. :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Done! erty49 order 2 O can I have 15 space fuel cells and 3 days in BFF model. and 10 clicks off because your store said that. Sure, and BTW this is my shop, the other is not really open anymore. So ya! OK put the clicks on Legobatmankid10's page. (I don't need the clicks) Then tell me when you are done, then send a friend request, and I will send the items. I will also put you in the BFF. 01:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK i am DONE! HEY GIVE ME MY ITEMS! Settle down! Have you sent me a friend request? 05:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Uh yes but the space fuel cells? I will send later. 00:31, January 6, 2011 (UTC) K THANKS! HEY GIVE SPACE FUEL CELLS!!! erty49 order 3 Um sorry I asked alot of times but I want lots of red flowers to get arcade tokens and play HAUL-ARCADE's models. So can I have lots of red flowers? Ok the shop limit is 30 so please click 15 on my elemental fire, and 15 on my pet hawk module. P.S After you say something on someones talkpage, please sign your posts like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ (No spaces) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Im done19:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Erty49 (talk) Hey do you have the flowers????????erty49 go to my page 02:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes I'm sorry about the delay. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Erty49 01:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) my sig is messed up Done! Benjamin6891's order can i have 7 loose sparks? i can pay you on monday, the 17th Benjamin6891 (talk) 22:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) i moved it! Benjamin6891 (talk) 00:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry for the long wait. I'll make it 20 clicks please click my elemental fire 10 & my owl 10. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) i clicked! Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) SPACE FUEL CELLS I just need 15 space fuel cells Price:15 clicksErty49 (talk) 02:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok please click my fire factory 8 times & my totemic mountain lion 7. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Clicked, but how you become rank 8 with no animal blueprint????Erty49 (talk) 04:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I got the animals from Nottoold on MLNTeam . Also, you should join MLNT! I am there, Jssrox is there, and alot of other people that are really awsome! :D Items sent! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 04:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Done! DINO HORNS+DINO SCALES I need 3 dino horns and 8 dino scales. Price:47 clicks.Erty49 (talk) 02:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have the scales but not the horns at the moment. I have asked kodi if he has them. I am so sorry about this. We will get the horns ASAP. As for the scales, please click my fire factory 4 & my turtle 4. Thanks for understanding, legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I have the Horns. 18:31, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I clicked LBK10's page but how about you JESUSrocks123 where do you want your clicks?Erty49 (talk) 03:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you please unblock me so I can send you the scales? Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked youErty49 (talk) 03:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok I sent you the scales! :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh can I get my horns?Erty49 (talk) 03:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want the clicks JESUSrocks123?Erty49 (talk) 04:38, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't need them. But Legobatmankid10 does. 15:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks kodi! :D You can put the 39 on my soundtrack. ;) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 16:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Clicked.erty49 (talk) 05:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Done!